Institutionalised
by Light1
Summary: Alucard realises he has long since stopped fighting.


**Institutionalised**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: G

Authoress note: Alucard realises he has long since stopped fighting.

For the month of September, I am going to upload a new Hellsing fic EVERY WEEK!

Why?

Because, due to the positive feedback received including an awesome review (4 out of 5 "I read through this story in one night – once I began, I didn't want to stop.") I have decided to enter my second novel, Amenti, into a second competition which means it is available for FREE for a bit longer.

I need to hit 100 requested copies for it to be considered, so I would really appreciate it if you would give the synopsis at the end of this fic a read and if it sounds like your cup of tea then help yourself to a free book courtesy of myself and Inkitt.

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

"What are you reading, my little master?" Alucard slid into the library. His diminutive master jumped at his intrusion dropping the old book in that had been her lap. He couldn't help but smirk as he allowed himself to emerge fully from the wall and set his feet upon the floor. But his amusement was short lived as he realized he was taking pride in scaring a child. How far had he fallen to take such pride in frightening a child?

"I wish you wouldn't do that," she said, fidgeting on the sofa she was curled on.

"Do what?" he said walking forward and lifting the book. He examined it briefly before handing it back to his master. "You should not believe everything you read in books." His master sniffed at him and glanced down at the book.

"My father tried to get me to read the journals when I was little," she said. He sat next to her and smiled.

"You still are little," he said. She glared at him but there was no real heat behind it.

"You know what I mean," she said, he shrugged. "I wish I had listened to him, maybe I wouldn't feel as unprepared as I do." He snorted at her.

"The nonsensical ravings of a man obsessed," Alucard huffed. "You won't learn much from them."

"I started reading them after I found you," Integra said, setting the book aside. "I started with my fathers, but I couldn't finish it. So I moved onto my grandfather and great grandfather and so on."

"You read quickly, little master," Alucard said. "In only a few weeks you have read through to Abraham?"

"Skim read," Integra said. "I was just curious." Alucard stretched slowly and twisting on the sofa lay down setting his head in his master's lap. It barely fit, having a child for a master did have some drawbacks. But she was still soft and warm, something he could never be.

"Curiosity," Alucard hummed. "I'm sure there is a common saying about curiosity." Integra rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of curiosity, I have a question for you," Integra threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Oh yes?" Alucard said.

"Why don't you fight me?" her words were soft but there was a quiet intensity to them. Her fingers tightened in his hair.

"Why would I fight you?" he said softly.

"The early journals, they all speak of how you fought against us," she swallowed heavily. "Every time a new master takes over you fight them. My grandfather said it was you testing the boundaries, testing your new master to see how far you could push them."

"Perhaps," he said.

"But you never have with me," Integra loosened her grip on his hair, freeing her hand and reaching across to the tea sitting on the small table next to the sofa.

"Who says I'm not fighting you," he said, but frowned as he spoke, realizing then that he had stopped fighting without meaning to. He swallowed, feeling a coldness form in his stomach, how long he had been truly tame? Truly domesticated? Was he a real pet now? Was he no longer the captive king of a powerful species? Was he nothing more than a dog? He couldn't even feel the seal anymore.

"I do," Integra said. "And I want to know why."

"I … I do not really know little master," he said slowly.

"Do you now want to be free anymore?" she asked, he shrugged. "Freedom is something worth having. People fight and die to have it." She took a long sip from her tea and set the cup aside.

"They do," he said, still gently feeling around in his own mind for the seal. It had felt so alien when first put upon him, now he struggled to find it.

"When you were first captured by Abraham you put a lot of effort into trying to free yourself," Integra said putting her hand back into his hair.

"Indeed I did, I twisted, ripped, tore and screamed defiance. For years I battered myself against the seal but it was all for naught." Alucard said slowly, ignoring the feeling of cold dread in his gut. It was almost like he had forgotten he was here against his will, until Integra had asked.

"I'm glad you don't," Integra said. "But feel free to use your defiance on others."

"I'll try and pull some up for you, when you want it," Alucard said trying to ignore the dread spreading through him. "Just let me know." Integra smiled and reached to find her book while her vampire lay on her lap in silent dismay.

 **End**

Please review.

As said at the beginning of the fic I've entered my second novel Amenti into a second competition which means you can read it completely FREE!

AMENTI

An epic tale of mystery, murder, and monsters, told by Bobtail, who happens to be, among other things, a cat.

Bobtail is moving house, again. But amongst the usual worries of finding his litter tray and hoping the local store has his food, Bobtail quickly discovers his new home is harboring some dangerous secrets. Secrets that put his life in danger when they lead to Bobtail becoming the prime suspect for a recent stint of murders.

Only a day into his new home and Bobtail finds himself embroiled in a twisted plot that spans the centuries and will affect both man and cat alike.

www . inkitt stories/thriller/77118?ref=v_953a2ed4-eda2-42d2-97b3-fd39ed852cd4


End file.
